This invention concerns a process of controlling the overall average rolling efficiency to a predetermined value in a hot rolling process.
In the continuous hot rolling process, the rolling order and the rolling pitch are determined in line with the entire production plan. However, the rolling plan is apt to be disrupted, due to the interruption of the rolling caused by troubles in the mill line or uncontrolled excessive increase in the rolling pitch. Usually, the recovery of the rolling plan has heretofore been completely left to the operator's judgment.
It will be apparent that such disturbance in the rolling plan gives an undesired effect also for the pre-stage and the post-stage to the continuous hot rolling process and, is undesired in view of the entire production plan.